


mess me up beyond all recognition

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Vil nodded, still smiling politely at the older man, giving his hand a light shake, fighting down on the urge to shift away from him, desperate to get back his own personal space. He could deal with a man that didn’t understand the concept of personal space for the audition since it shouldn’t take too long.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Original Character(s), its basically vil/mob
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	mess me up beyond all recognition

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from what do they know by mindless self indulgence](https://youtu.be/l4hOapJnHbg)

Vil shifted on the couch he was perched on, the leather sticking uncomfortably to the exposed skin of his thighs. His agent and father had selected his outfit for the casting call together, a pair of white shorts that barely hit his mid-thigh and a soft pastel pink t-shirt that was big enough it was constantly slipping down one shoulder. He tugged the sleeve of his shirt back in place, knowing it would slip down in a few minutes anyway. He looked ridiculous and he couldn’t wait to tear his clothes off. The acting gig was as good as his, the blonde didn’t know the need to this useless formality. 

The blonde heard the door click open and looked up to see the casting director he’d been waiting on peeking into the room with an apologetic smile. He was older than Vil was expecting, easily in his mid 50s with greying hair and a receding hair line. He was tall and broad, leaning towards the overweight side, his frame dressed in a stereotypical black suit and white shirt. Vil smiled at the older man, face hiding how annoyed he was at the others tardiness, refusing to be anything but professional even if his future co-workers weren’t. 

“Ah, Vil,” the older man called out, making his way towards the blonde in quick strides before sitting down next to the actor, their legs pressed together, uncomfortably close. He held a hand out for Vil to shake. “Sorry for keeping you waiting, will we just jump straight in?” 

Vil nodded, still smiling politely at the older man, giving his hand a light shake, fighting down on the urge to shift away from him, desperate to get back his own personal space. He could deal with a man that didn’t understand the concept of personal space for the audition since it shouldn’t take too long. 

“Yes,” Vil replied, pulling his hand back, ignoring how damp his skin felt from the older man's clammy hands. “This is our first time working together, I’ve been looking forward to this for a while now.” 

“Why don’t we start with a simple introduction?” The older man grinned, settling down into the couch, all too relaxed with how close they were. Maybe he didn’t realize how close he really was to Vil, old men we’re like that sometimes. Vil shivered when he felt the others breath against the skin of his exposed shoulder. This was fine, he could get through this. “My name’s Sato and I’m 56 years old, I’ve been working for this casting company for about twenty years now.” 

“Well my name’s Vil, but you already knew that,” Vil replied, offering his own introduction. “I’m 15 years old and I’m he-” The blonde cut himself off when he felt Sato’s hand on him, his meaty fingers pressing in on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Vil stared down at the sight for a few seconds, slowly realizing what was happening and looking back up into Sato’s face, smiling as if nothing was happen just sealed the deal for the actor. “What are you doing?” 

Sato just chuckled, ignoring the teens words, pressing his hands tighter around his slim thigh, grip relentless. Vil tried to push back, ready to scream out for help when Sato’s other hand reached out quickly, wrapping around Vil’s narrow waist, dragging the resisting teen into his lap. Vil thrashed out, fighting as hard as he could but it was almost pointless, Sato was like a brick wall, every punch and kick Vil threw out didn’t even make the older man flinch, he just sat there smiling, waiting for Vil to tire himself out. _This isn’t the first time he’s done this_ Vil realized in slow dawning horror. 

Vil sat on the other man’s lap, breathing heavy with exhaustion, panting, weakly pushing at the older man. Sato just chuckled some more before leaning down and biting at the teen's lips, licking his way into Vil’s reluctant mouth, grip firm on the back of the blonde's neck, holding his in place. Vil whimpered when he felt the old man’s fat tongue slide against his, drool leaking out of his open mouth. 

“Oho,” Sato grinned, pulling back with a sickening wet pop, licking at his lips with satisfied glint in his eyes. “Was that your first kiss?” 

Vil bit his lip, glaring at Sato, refusing to give into the older man's weird game. Sato just leered at the teens silence for a moment before giving Vil a hard smack across the face. Vil gasped, breath punched out of him, pretty sure he would have ended up on the floor if it wasn’t for the casting directors firm grip around his waist holding him in place. 

“I asked you a question, it would be best for you to answer me.” Sato warned, voice low and threatening, contrasting with the polite smile ingrained on his face. “I would hate for word to get out that you’re headstrong and don’t take direction, yes?” 

Vil glared at Sato, resignedly accepting his faith, that this was happening and there was nothing he could do stop this, not unless he wanted to keep his career intact. “It was.” The blonde teen spat out, still glaring at the older man. 

Sato’s grin seemed to get impossibly bigger, chucking under his breath as his grip around Vil’s waist got tighter, thumb rubbing a spot against his hip. “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” The casting director patronizingly asked. “Imagine all the other firsts we’ll have together here today?” 

Sato drags Vil closer to him, licking at the seam of the teens mouth, prlying soft lips open with his own tongue, dragging his tongue across every crevice of the actor's mouth, tasting everything he had to offer. The casting director pulls back when the need to breathe gets too much, running his grubby fingers through Vil’s blonde locks, scratching at his scalp in a way that has the teen shuddering on the older man’s lap. Sato takes in the sight of the blonde before him, from his bruised, slick lips to his wet eyes, tears clinging to thick lashes that Vil refuses to shed. He looks beautiful. 

Sato pushes Vil down onto the couch, forcing the blonde to lay down before him. With quick hands he tears at the actor's shorts, ripping them off efficiently, exposing the teen to his greedy eyes. He bullies Vil’s slender thighs open, digging his nails into the soft skin, revealing his flaccid pink and puckered hole. Sato spits on the teens entrance, before he tugs his own cock from the confines of his slacks, jerking it off quicky and then he’s lining himself up with Vil, fucking into the teen with no preparation. 

Vil lets out a scream as his hole was fucked open raw in one swift thrust. He’s given no time to adjust or get ready to this brand-new sensation, he feels like he’s being torn apart, like he’s being split in two, Vil’s never experienced pain like this. Sato fucks into him at a punishing pace, bent over the teen, panting into the crook of his neck, licking and slobbering all over the thin skin, rubbing it raw with his stubble. 

All Vil can do is lay there, take whatever Sato gives him, letting out choked out sobs every time the casting director fucks into him, dragging his heavy cock across the teens abused entrance, blood and precum the only thing that’s easing his way into Vil’s tight, warm space. The tears that Vil tried so hard to hold back at the beginning of all this flow freely now, there’s no point in holding them back at this point. 

After what feels like an eternity to Vil Sato’s hip give one last stuttering thrust, cumming deep inside the teen with a low groan. He lays there for a few minutes, panting on top of Vil, wet breathes making the blonde shiver. Once the casting director gets his breath back, he pulls out with a wet squelch, Vil cringing at the sound. The older man quietly tucks himself back into his pants, dark eyes hungrily roving over Vil’s body, taking pleasure in the sight of the ruined teen. 

“Congrats, you got the job!” Sato grins out, leaning over to spit directly onto Vil’s face this time, for no reason other than he can the actor guesses. “I can’t wait to be working alongside you. I’m sure we’ll get _very acquainted_ with each other.” 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if ur waiting for my kinktober fics they are coming (eventually lol). this was like a warm up. i promise i'll get back to writing more regularly i hope!! i had a lot of things going on at home and my health wasnt well but im feeling a lot better nowadays. also if u want its not too late to do a request for kinktober on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah) i plan on doing it regardless of october nearly being over bc better late then never lol 
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
